1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to methodologies related to the merger and acquisition process, and more particularly directed to patent-related tools and methodologies involving those tools for assisting in all stages of the merger and acquisition process.
2. Related Art
The merger and acquisition process typically goes through a variety of stages before Company A and Company B come to an agreement regarding the merger of the two, or the acquisition of one of the companies. A flowchart, as shown in FIG. 1, is the classic way to look at the merger and acquisition process. FIG. 1 illustrates that the merger and acquisition process may have, but is not limited to, four (4) stages. The four stages include an identify potential targets stage 102, an evaluate/analyze stage 104, a due diligence stage 106 and a negotiation/consummation/integration stage 108 (hereafter “negotiation stage 108”).
Prior to Company B even considering a merger and/or acquisition of another company, Company B determines that it needs growth and/or profits. Once this is determined, Company B may decide to consider a merger and/or acquisition of another company to satisfy its desired growth and/or profits. Management of Company B then sets relationship/selection criteria for any merger or acquisition of another company it will consider.
The first stage in the merger and acquisition process is the identify potential targets stage 102. Here, the management of Company B has set the relationship/selection criteria for any merger and/or acquisition of another company it will consider.
The second stage is the evaluate/analyze stage 104. Here, various companies are evaluated and analyzed for Company B to approach for possible mergers and/or acquisitions. The management of Company B will make one or more recommendations of other companies to approach for a merger and/or acquisition.
The next stage is the due diligence stage 106. Here, due diligence is conducted on each of the companies the management of Company B made a recommendation on in the evaluate/analyze stage 104.
The final stage is the negotiation stage 108. In this stage, Company B conducts negotiations and/or consummation and/or integration of one or more companies that passed due diligence in the due diligence stage 106. The outcome of this stage is the possible merger or acquisition of another company that Company A has determined will satisfy its desire for growth and/or profit.
It is possible to facilitate, expedite, and enhance the merger and acquisition process by building upon work that has been performed in the past. However, there are little if any automated tools for assisting in this process. There are even less automated tools that utilize patent-related tools for assisting in the merger and acquisition process.